Animal Crossing: New Leaf to New Horizons
by SomeGuyInPants
Summary: Isabelle argues with the mayor, he didn't argue with her and just leaves, Isabelle is now on her own. "It won't change a thing, i do all the work anyway...Right?" And where did the old mayor head off to? and what will happen to the town of New Leaf? (Optional Romance and Drama and Action later on)
1. Chapter 1: What happened?

Animal Crossing: "New Leaf" to "New Horizons"

**Chapter 1: "What happened?"**

**_-March 18, 2020-_**

_"WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING?" _

_"…I…"_

_"ALL YOU DO IS WALK AROUND OUTSIDE AND COLLECT BUGS AND FISH!"_

_"…."_

_"SAM, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE M-"_

_"….." _

_"…I am sorry, I didn't mean i-"_

_"...I'll...b-be headed home now Isabelle."_

_"Sam I didn't mean it, please"_

_"Good night Isabelle"_

_"…No…Sam please don't leave…"_

_"SAM!"_

_"don't leave…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"don't leave me…."_

**-March 19, 2020 (Isabelle)-**

Isabelle woke up on her desk, her head on her table "Ugh…" She stood up and immediately felt a painful headache and sore back "AGhrr…." She saw next to her were two bottles of "vacation juice"

"…_oh right… that happened" _She thought

She went to the bathroom and washed herself, she looked like a mess, after that she sat on her desk and thought about last night, she couldn't forgive herself, he looked so hurt when she said all that, he was on the verge of crying, and now she was too.

She didn't know what came over her, but she just… snapped at him, she was going through a lot of stress and needed to let it out, saying that she didn't mind that the mayor wasn't always there would be a lie, all he did was told her which public projects to build and that's it, he didn't do anything else…but she never told him to work… or even…_" What was I thinking, of course he didn't work…? I never told him to…I'm an idiot"_

She needed to apologize to him.

Isabelle went outside and walked towards his home

She arrived at his home and knocked on the door a few times... no response.

"M-Mayor? it's me Isabelle...i want to talk!"

Still no response.

She glanced through his window and realized that all his furniture is gone.

"That's...weir-" Isabelle suddenly realized what that meant, she sprinted as fast as she could to Nook's Homes and opened the door, she glanced around to find him, but she just found Tom Nook standing behind a desk.

"Hello Isabelle!" He greeted "You seem a bit worried, what's going on?"

"Nook, have you seen Sam?"

"Why yes! He was just here a moment ago, he was talking about moving out."

"o-oh"

"Did he not tell you this?"

"W-Well yes" She lied

"Well why are you here then? Hm?"

"N-Nothing, thanks Mr. Nook."

She walked out the store and headed to the Town Hall, once inside, she just sat there for several minutes.

"_What have I done..."_

She didn't know what to do, should she get a new mayor? or… be the mayor herself?

She thought long and hard about it and realized that if she did all the work for him then it wouldn't be any different from how it was before, she'll just have to organize the public projects from now on.

She turned on her computer and set Sam's documents and profile as "fired", and set herself as the new mayor and began work as usual.

She found it hard to concentrate, she was felling awful about herself for saying all those things, and for drinking too much last night, but she remembered she had a job, a job that she would hate for the rest of her life.

And then she cried.

**-March 19 2020 (Sam)-**

Sam was on his way to Nook's Homes in order to move out and sell his old house.

While on his way there Sam reflected on how Isabelle just snapped at him the other night, it was very out of nowhere and she really didn't feel like herself … but Isabelle was right, he did nothing but collect bugs and fossils, nothing a good mayor would do, he didn't even do any paperwork, like at all, they deserved someone better.

Sam arrived at Nook's Homes and told Tom Nook he wanted to move out, "Huh? But…aren't you the mayor?" Nook told him, surprised by his decision.

"I'm not anymore" Sam simply stated "I just realized that I'm not suited for mayor and quit"

"I see…" Tom Nook replied "Well… we'll take care of your house, don't worry about a thing, yes yes?"

"Thanks Tom" Sam said.

"Speaking of which..." Tom Nook added "Where shall you be moving to, Hm?"

"I don't know Tom, I just want to get away from here, somewhere new and peaceful..."

After hearing this, Nook had an idea "Say… ever wanted to go somewhere peaceful and calm, where you don't have to worry about a thing"

Sam looked up to Nook "Yeah…. that sounds nice, but, where are you getting at Tom?" he said with his arms crossed.

Tom Nook replied "My company have been experimenting with something new called "The Nook Inc. Deserted Island Getaway Package" DIG-P for short!"

"What is it about?"

"Interested, yes?" Tom continued "This Gateway is about living on an island with 2 more people and just enjoying nature, catching bugs, fishing, digging, customizing your island to make it one of a kind and just have fun, we provide you with a Nook Inc. Phone made for all your needs too!"

"A Nook Phone? You mean a **Nook**ia?"

"No."

"Oh, but THAT sounds interesting!" Sam quickly thought of all the things Nook listed, it was like this island was MADE for him!

Then he realized that it would probably cost, a LOT "So umm, how much is it?"

"Let's see…" Nook took a second to think of the price "It would be 2,563,182 bells!"

"WHAT? I don't have that much money!" Sam quickly turned sad again knowing his dream getaway will probably never happen…

"While it is a lot of bells… this is counting the fact that your moving to the island, if you sell your house you'll reduce 1,224,564 bells from the final price"

"That's still a lot…"

"Well, you know…." Tom Nook then quickly darted his eyes to his briefcase full of leafs for a split second as to say something to him.

"My suitcase? what about it?"

"When you arrive to the island you'll basically have nothing, meaning you can't bring stuff with you, am I clear?"

"So I can't bring anything?!"

"Pretty much."

"Frick."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Nook then stated "What I would recommend you to do is to sell all of that, pretty sure it'll be enough, I'll give you time to think about it"

"Thanks Tom" Sam got out of the store and did exactly that, the island getaway sounded perfect! but would he be willing to lose all of his possessions for it?

Yes, yes he would, after all, he did the same when he moved to New Leaf so what's the worst that could happen? The DIG-P sounded perfect!

He went to Retail and sold his possessions, thankfully they didn't seem to mind the absurd amount of stuff has selling and was surprised that it all accumulated into….

"1,338,618 bells!?" Sam shouted, that was like…EXACTLY how much he needed but… "It's almost like Tom knew..." but he quickly decided to shrug it off and head to Nook's.

Nook was in the computer already applying Sam into the Island when he saw him walk in with a mountain of bags, all filled with bells "So I take it you've made the choice to go to the island, hm?"

"Yep"

"Excellent!" Nook then took the bells from Sam "You'll be departing today at 10 PM, does that sound good?"

"Wait… today?"

"Yup!"

Sam Nodded, Nook offered him a room where he could wait until then, in it he could see all of New Leaf through a window, he looked at Agent S talking to Bam and Biskit hunting for bugs, Ankha was just standing there… menacingly.

He really was going to miss this town, but he needed to go, he always did think that he wasn't the best mayor, he left all the work to Isabelle and felt really bad about it, he feels stupid for not even trying to do anything now, he hopes that she finds someone more suitable and responsible for the job.

He needed to go, he didn't know why but he just needed to, this town didn't need him anymore.

Sam then turned around to see the Plaza's tree, fully grown "…Goodbye New Leaf"

He closed the window and turned off the lights to get some sleep, he didn't want to sleep on the plane.

Little did he know that the Plaza's tree was slowly losing more and more leafs.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Piece of Cake

**Chapter 2: "Piece of Cake"**

**March 20, 2020 (Sam)**

Sam stepped out of his tent and took a fresh air, he got his Nook phone and APERENTLY the Nook Phone, airfare, accommodations, tax AND labor Tom Nook mentioned weren't included with the NIG-P (Nook Island Gateway Package) so he owes 49,800 bells…great, he could pay it in miles, but STILL.

He picked out some weeds and peaches and sold them, just the same thing that he did back when he moved to New Leaf, with some sticks he made a flimsy fishing rod and a net to fish and catch bugs.

He also made a hand-made axe... which broke after 1 use "yeah… this is going to wait a while" he wasn't great at crafting.

But the days went by in a flash, and he got better and better, he decorated the island, and more people were moving in too!

He hoped that Isabelle was having just as much luck as he was…

**April 6, 2020 (Isabelle)**

Isabelle woke up from under her bed, she sets up a small bed on her office in order to not spend time and get straight to work, and when she gets a little bit of free time, she reads romantic and drama novels, she got up and started working as usual, she keeps some bottles of milk and cereal in order to eat breakfast right then and there, however she was out of milk "Aww man…" she sighed and got up and dressed up in order to go outside.

It's been a while since Isabelle went outside 16 days to be exact, last time it was to announce her new place as the mayor to everyone in the village, she remembered that everyone was shocked and surprised at first, then they were sad…

"That's in the past… there's nothing I can do about it now. I need to focus on my work"

She went outside the Town Hall and…." W-What?!" there were weeds everywhere! "Jeez... does no one pick them?"

"Sam always used to pick them."

"Oh, hi Agent S" Isabelle noticed that she looked kind of down "Hey what's wrong?"

"Err nothing I just can't seem to find any **crickets**!" Agent S then asked "Hey can you do me a favor and get me some? not that I can't do it myself, but I'm pretty tired"

"Em.. I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh…that's okay. "Agent S then walked off.

"_Crickets?! Why on earth would she want crickets? And I really don't have any bug hunting experience…Sam does though…" _she thought.

"_He's gone Isabelle, get over it already! _"She shook her head and headed off to the Store to get some milk.

On her way she noticed that Ankha and Biskit was moving out… now that she thought about it, it's really unusual that 2 people were moving out.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

She shrugs it off and got a lot of milk, returned to the Town Hall and continued working.

"I mean what would I be doing wrong? Nothing's changed….It's just…Sam"

**April 30,2020 (Isabelle)**

Isabelle was just reading "Love on the desierto" when all of the sudden she got an email, she saw the title of it and she already knew what it was about, lots of stores in the Main Street were closing left and right, mainly because there were just 2 people on the town, Bam and Agent S, she didn't think much of it, maybe they just found a better place to live.

"if this keeps up we may need to…"

She didn't want to think about it but the town is just got awful since Sam left.

Then she got another e-mail, this time by Tom Nook saying Agent S was moving out.

She sighed and just hoped that more people move in soon…

"No, I'm not going to sit here and just watch her leave, I need to know why."

Isabelle needed to be told why everyone was moving, maybe like so she could do her job better.

She headed to Agent S's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Isabelle!"

"Hello Agent S, I have heard that you were moving right?"

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to explore New Horizons."

"…May I ask why?"

"…. Well…Listen I really don't want to be rude but…this place it's just not the same."

"How's that?"

"Well, there's weeds everywhere, the shops are closing, there's trash everywhere and no one is here to help us."

"…Is it because of the absence of Sam?"

"Yeah... he always helped us with what we needed, paid most of the public projects and even donated all the stuff that you see in the museum! He was a really nice guy, it's just isn't the same without him I tell ya"

"…I…wait he paid all of the public projects?"

"Yeah he was talking to me one day, ranting about how if he wanted the bridge done for tomorrow, he'll need to pay it himself, and the mad lad actually did!"

"…and what about the museum?"

"He collected bugs, fish, and even dinosaur bones! all that you see in the museum? All him!"

"…I see, well I… hope you have fun where ever you're going Agent S, thank you."

"See ya Isabelle!"

Isabelle just went to a nearby bench and just sat there for a moment, did he really do all of that? How could he get that many bells? We didn't even pay hi-

Oh.

oh.

_**oh.**_

We didn't pay him, meaning that he was doing all of this for free.

"My god, how?!" Isabelle couldn't imagine putting that much effort into something and not get something in return, and why didn't we pay him?

"I… forgot to set him up."

_whoops_

She couldn't believe it, he really did a lot more than she thought he did.

And now the town was going to be disbanded because of her.

Isabelle was going to lose her job, she was going to lose New Leaf, and she lost Sam.

She sat there looking down, she started crying,

"I suppose not everything is going well around here, hm?"

She looked up wiping her tears quickly and looked at Tom Nook looking at her

"I... yes, not everything is going great…"

"Don't worry, I'm here to help!"

"R-really?"

"Yes, this town is really going downhill right? So how about we sell it?"

"Excuse me?!" She looked kind of offended by that.

"Well… the Town doesn't seem to get better and if we sell the town now, you would be able to move out yourself"

"No... I can still do this!"

"Okay then, but if something bad does happen..." Nook then handed her a business card.

"You'll have somewhere you can still work, with reasonable hours"

"...Thanks Nook"

"No problem, just call us if you're interested" and then he left.

"…At least I now have a plan B"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving on

**Chapter 3: "Moving on"**

**-May 8, 2020 (Isabelle)-**

This was it, the day that Isabelle was fearing the most since Sam left, the day where everything he worked hard for vanished, the day everything she worked for 8 years goes.

The day New Leaf is sold out.

Granted, it was the only thing she could do, no one was going to move to such a boring looking town, and all businesses moved somewhere else too, including the museum.

Nook told her that he'll take care of everything and hired her as her secretary on an island, she didn't question why an island but he reassured her that it was almost like a little town.

She couldn't do much other than to wait on the Town Hall for her plane to arrive and think to herself.

It surprised her how the town radically changed for the worst in such a short amount of time, the town always looked clean and bright when Sam was here, and it seemed that Sam was responsible for it.

She only blamed herself for snapping at him and being so rude, if she didn't, the town would still be afloat and they would have still been friends.

She sighed at the realization that she may never hear from him again, he didn't tell her where he was heading, he didn't have a phone, and she knew… basically nothing about his past.

But if she saw him again, she needed to apologize, even if he accepts it or not, she is dying to let him know that she's sorry for yelling at him and not paying him.

Isabelle was just finished packing up her stuff and heard someone knocking at the door.

She said her goodbye to Digby (who was very supportive of this decision because she actually gets to have breaks in between work hours) and headed outside, and found Nook with a briefcase of his own, he told her to follow him to his plane.

The plane was…really small, and the 2 of them were just talking about business thought the whole flight.

"So…where am I going to stay when I get there?"

"You'll have your own room at the office, complete with a key!"

"I'm going to live in the office?"

"Yep, it will have everything a house has; a kitchen, a bathroom and even a living room"

"What's my schedule?"

"It'll be from 8am to 7pm, after that you'll be free for the day unless you still have some work left or we call you for help if we need it, also we don't work on Sundays."

Compared to the 24/7 Town Hall, this was heaven! "I see…How much am I getting payed?"

'6,000 bells a day, so you'll be receiving 36,000 a week"

"That sounds good!"

"However, you won't get payed yet since there's still the expenses from the trip and technically giving you a getaway package, so you'll going to have to do some work for free till December."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry though, the Island Representative can teach you how to get some money in the meanwhile by collecting and selling stuff!"

"And who this might be?"

"I think you know them very well…"

"Um…well what's their name?"

"Sam!"

"_Wait what"_

"I can see by your face that you are surprised, yes? Didn't he tell you before he left?"

"I-I um…"

Isabelle couldn't believe it! He was on the island!

Although… things could be awkward if she just moves in and doesn't say anything to him at the start…

"Hey Nook, when we arrive can you show me to his tent? I need to talk to him alone." She had a serious look on her face.

"Oh, sure! and it's not a tent, it's a house!"

**-May 8, 2020 (Sam)-**

"Wow it's that you Ankha?"

"Hello Sam, what a surprise to see you."

"Nice tent you got here! What's on those boxes?"

"All my stuff, duh."

"What? But couldn't you not bring your stuff when you arrive here?"

"Umm no?, I just packed my stuff and headed over here."

"…How much was your getaway package?"

"250,000 bells."

Sam was going to strangle that tanok-nO, THAT RACCOON once he comes back.

He chatted a bit with Ankha before leaving, he headed over to his fishing spot and admired how the island looked, he really did a nice job making this island look nice, since he was freely able to decorate the island however he liked!

He also got really got really good at D.I.Y! The first thing he built and didn't break was a froggy chair! (A moment of silence to pay respect to the froggy chair who didn't make it into New Horizons.)

He put lights everywhere for when it gets dark, and put some sneaky gnomes on everyone's backyard because why not?

It was great.

He hopes that everything is also great in New Leaf…

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry for it

**Chapter 4: "Sorry for it"**

**-May 10, 2020 (Sam)-**

Sam was just walking around the island, talking to villagers, digging fossils and fishing some sharks.

He just bought some turnips from Daisy Mae, hopefully they will sell for a lot!

He sat down by the bench he placed next to the river, thinking about… well everything, he thought about his past, Isabelle and his future.

His past isn't really interesting, he just wasn't great at what people wanted him to be, he didn't know what to do or how to get a job nor who he was, so he decided to live in a small town to escape all of it. But it ended up backfiring when he accidentally became mayor.

And that leads us to Isabelle, he always thought of her like a friend more than just a secretary, she was very nice with everyone around her and didn't like confrontation, although now that he thinks about it she did accompany him to that smash thingy, maybe she needed to let out some stress?

But anyhow, the great and lovable Isabelle just snapped at him, he felt awful, not just as mayor…

But as a friend…

….

Then there's the future.

He doesn't know what to do. Honestly, he's scared to think about it, but what can he do? He left his hometown in order to find himself and live a happy life. Alone.

And now that he left New Leaf and Isabelle, he can't stop thinking and stressing about it.

"_I shouldn't have left, I should've comforted Isabelle and helped around the office a bit more, but I JUST HAD TO RUN AWAY!..."_

_"I'm used to running away from my problems_."

He wanted to see her and apologize for leaving her.

He looked at his Nookia and realized that it's… 9:59 pm?!

"Jeez I've been standing here for 30 minutes!"

He stuffed his phone in his pockets and decided to walk home and get some well-deserved rest.

**-May 10, 2020 (Isabelle)-**

"Ha... do you smell the fresh air of New Horizons Isabelle?" Nook said

"Yeah, it smells nice"

Isabelle and Tom Nook just arrived to the island, Isabelle asked Tom about the name and he said that Sam helped them name it, of course, it was a nice name.

They headed to the Island's Resident Services Center and officially made Isabelle the secretary, Tom checked on his little employees who just finished their shift at Nook's Cranny and Isabelle just waited until he was done to tell him about _him._

She thought it was cute seeing Nook talk to his "kids", they were asking about buying them a toy and Nook simply replied with "Maybe in your birthdays."

While they were not technically his children, he was still like a father figure to them.

He approached her and told her "So... you want to know where Sam is, yes?

"Oh um, yeah!"

He handed her a flyer "Here's a flyer, it has a map of the whole village, alongside the houses of the residents."

"oh, OK."

He pointed to the upper-left part of the map where the symbol of a house is located" He should be here."

"Thank you, Mr. Nook!"

"Take care, and be here as soon as you finish, it's getting late"

"I will!"

Isabelle looked around as she walked to her destination, looking at the many houses, gardens, benches, streetlights, flowers, gnomes, cherry blossom trees…

"It's beautiful…" She was sure that Sam did this, it looked like New Leaf, but more alive and colorful even if it was nighttime

She arrived to his house, the garden was decorated with some trees and flowers, and a bunch of other furniture.

She arrived at the door and immediately regretted coming here, would he be happy to see her? Is he angry with her? Wasn't that the sole reason he moved in the first place? What is she doing here?!

"…I can't do this, I guess I could dye my fur blue and change my name to Emily, I don't want him to see m- "

She yelped as the door in front of her opened to reveal a sleepy Sam "Who's there? I thought I heard sumtin-"

Sam slowly realized who was in front of him and was no longer tired "I-Isabelle?"

"I erm… hi…"

"Wha-What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Leaf…"

"W-Well, it's a long story."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes" She smiled genuinely in the first time in months "Yes I do"

Sam moved to the side of his door, gesturing her to come in "Do you want to come in?"

She entered and returned her gaze to him "Thanks" She was taken aback by the room, everything looked so nice and 'homey' "Wow this place is nice!"

"Why thank you, I built everything myself."

"…YOU built this?!"

"Well not THE house but the stuff in the house, some stuff I found in some balloon gifts in the sky."

"That's incredible" ignoring the balloon thing.

"Yep, but why are you here, what happened?

_Oh boy this is going to take a while._

**_To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5: Catching up

**Chapter 5: "Catching up"**

**A.N.**

**Hey all! i just wanted to say thank you for the follows and favorites, this is my first story, so it means a lot :)**

**Also, i changed up some stuff in my previous chapters to be "more in line with New Horizons"**

**I got New Horizons on March 20, and... let's just say it hasn't allowed me to write in quite some time ,**

**Remember if you don't like something about the story or want me to change it up, please write a review or PM me!**

**This is the last chapter i hope you enjoy it! (Future Author here: lol no)**

Isabelle was inside of Sam's house, it was really cozy and beautiful, but she was not here to admire it, she was here sitting in his couch about to tell him what happened back at home.

Or what used to be home.

"So… who is watching over New Leaf if you're here? Did you get a new mayor?"

Isabelle just remained silent and looked away from him.

"Isabelle?"

"I… I don't know how to say it, but…."

"Oh come on I'm not going to get jelly over the new mayor!" He said jokingly

"New Leaf was… sold" She said it in a whisper

"W-what?" He was shocked by this news

"I had to sell it, no one was moving in and all the business just moved somewhere else, the town was going straight downhill and there was no coming back"

Sam was taken aback by this, Ner Leaf was somewhere he spent a good chunk of his life on, and to now see it all gone…

"But…why?"

"Everyone moved because the town seemed so much lively when you were there, you were there to fix it and always, you were the one who funded the public projects singlehandedly, you were the perfect mayor."

"But I wasn't, I never even went to the town hall to work, I wasn't qualified to be mayor, the town needed someone better for it." Sam said with a sad tone

Isabelle looked at him, and then dropped her head down "But you still did an amazing job, better than me, I just sat at the town hall and did nothing, I worked and didn't have time to socialize with the villagers and none of this would have happened if I didn't get angry at you, I'm sorry."

Sam just looked at her and looked down too. "How about if we just admit that we're both sorry, I shouldn't have gone out from the town."

"And I shouldn't have said all of that stuff…"

"So… we are friends again?" Sam returned his gaze to her

Isabelle giggled "we were always friends Sam." And smiled

"Thanks." Sam looked at her and remembered something "So why are you here exactly?"

"Oh right! I moved here in order to work for Mr. Nook!"

"That's great! That means we can hang out!"

"I thought you'll be angrier at New Leaf being sold."

"Well yeah but…" Sam thought about it for some time "Here is like New Leaf, but more free, if that makes sense, everyone is here, Ankha, Agent S… New Leaf is still here, and now that you're here…" Sam stood up and extended his arm to her "We can both make this island great."

Isabelle looked up to him.

She cried and Sam comforted her, they kept talking about their life's and catching up, although it was Sam who was talking most of the time.

She felt great in the first time in months.

Then her phone rang.

She answered "Isabelle are you there? We have waited 30 minutes! I already put Timmy and Tommy to bed."

"O-oh! Um I'll-" She was quickly cut off by Sam

"Don't worry Tom she'll be staying here for the night, we have a lot of catching up to do!"

"_W-WHAT?!" she thought_

"Oh! Okay then. Have fun you two, we'll talk about registering you to the resident services tomorrow morning! *_BEEP*_" He hung up

"WHY DID YOU SAY Thatttt?"

"Well I just want to chat with my friend some more, is that bad?" Sam said with a smug grin

"Well….i don't want him getting the wrong idea." She said quietly

"Pshhh don't worry about that!"

Then they talked some more and Sam made a nice meal for both of them, it was getting pretty late.

"But…Where am I going to sleep?" She said in a worried and embarrassed tone.

"I have some beds i made in my storage room!" He then pulls a leaf that transforms into a bed in the corner of the living room… man phrasing it like that sounds weird.

"o-oh" she said kind of disappointed _"damn it, I wanted it to be like in my novels…"_

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" She immediately shoots up "I'll sleep here!"

"Well…*yawn* I'll be heading to bed, night Belle."

"Night!"

He then heard a door closing from upstairs, indicating he's gone to his room.

She breathed in and out

She tried to calm herself

Nope, she cried.

Granted it was from happiness.

**\- June 10, 2020 –**

Days went by and Sam was happily living his life here, a new villager named Audie moved in, He caught a shark, he discovered an island filled with tarantulas, and he upgraded his house to have a second floor!

**It was great.**

And now that Isabelle gets to hang out with him (on Sundays) it's now better than ever!

He taught her how to catch bugs and fish, she seemed to get the hang of it pretty well.

He missed her cheery attitude.

**Now, it is amazing.**

He still feels like he's missing something… but right now

He's happy.

**THE END**


	6. Chapter 6: Back then

**Chapter 6: "Back then"**

**A.N.**

**Hey sup, I know the story between Sam and Isabelle is pretty wrapped up all things considered, but I wanted to continue the fanfiction with other stories, this one focusing on a particular tanooki and his past relationship with someone "wink, wink" so if you don't already know about THAT story and don't want to "be spoiled" then feel free to get out. By the way, how are you guys doing in ACNH? I love all the new fish they added! We have; egg, egg, egg and egg! (God I hate bunny day.)**

**-July 27, 2020-**

Sam was sitting peacefully on his house playing with his switch that Nintendo sent him! (weirdly enough)

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, he looked at the time, 7:30 pm, he already knew who it was, he got up and opened the door.

"Hiya Belle." Sam greeted her

"Good morni- um Night Sam? She weirdly said and they both chuckled

He hugged her and invited her in "Come on in."

They both saw each other regularly after Isabelle finished work, it's been like that for over 3 months, both of them have really warmed up to one another.

Sam talked about his "great escape" from a tarantula and Isabelle talked about work.

"Wow you ran from that tarantula for 30 minutes?"

"Yep, I got tired from running around scavenging sticks to make a new net so I saw Agent S with a net in her hand and I snatched it from her and caught it!"

"Holy Moly! How did Agent S take it?"

"She was kind of furious because I scared off the butterfly she wanted to catch, but I offered her one I caught earlier"

"Now that's a story!"

"So what's going on with work, anything fun happened?"

"Kind of the opposite of fun" Isabelle whispered

"What?" Sam was now curious. "What Happened?"

"I mean… it's pretty personal stuff for Mr. Nook…"

"I won't tell a soul Isabelle, you can tell me anything!"

"So you know about Sable and Tom Nook?"

"Oh that thing of how Nook was a nice guy back then and didn't really cared about money that much and Sable was his friend and gave her a pair of scissors, and then they were separated and he changed?" Sam Questioned.

Isabelle was shocked by all off this "H-How did you know?"

"Sable told me long time ago."

"Well yeah, that's really sad…"

"But did he tell you about it? What happened at work?"

"I... found him crying."

Sam was shocked upon hearing this, he could NEVER imagine Tom Nook crying, and sure, he may have taken advantage of his wealth in the past, but he was still a nice guy, Sam thought of him as a friend, and hearing this just made him sad for him. "He cried?!"

"I comforted him the best I could, it was late at night, like at 5 am, so Timmy and Tommy haven't gotten up yet…. It still stinks to see him like this, he was sad all day through work… He told me that living in a deserted island with Timmy and Tommy would distract them from growing up on the big city, he didn't want them to have the same fate as he did, and when the Able sisters opened their shop, he just wanted to go to another island again…."

"Gosh, that's sad, wish we could do something…"

"Yeah me too."

They both sat there in silence for a couple of seconds when suddenly Sam broke the silence.

"Who says we can't?

"Are you saying…"

"Yep! You in?"

"I-I mean it's not right to intervene in personal issues…"

"It's for a good cause isn't it?"

"…. Okay!" Isabelle cheerfully said. "So what's the plan?"

"How about the old…. Date Mail?"

"OHhhhh-ho-ho-_ho_. I wanna write itttt."

"OPERATINON "TANOOKI AND PORKUPINE" IS A GO!"

"it's a hedgehog."

""TANOOKI AND HEDGEHOG" IS A GO!"

"Yeah!"

**-July 30, 2020-**

**8:00 AM**

"Good morning Mr. Nook!" Isabelle greeted Tom Nook who was walking out of the break room

"Good morning yourself, Isabelle." Nook replied and sat down on the other side of the office.

"Say…Mr. Nook I found this letter with your name on it." Isabelle pulls out a pink letter and hands it over to him

"Huh? I wonder what it is…" Nook grabs it and opens it, Isabelle hiding her grin behind the monitor.

**_Dear Tom _**

**_I would like to invite you to a date._**

**_Meet me at the park at 8 pm, please be there, it's really difficult to gather up the courage to write this, so it'll be a shame if you don't show up…_**

**_Yours truly, Sable._**

.

.

.

.

.

Nook just sat there for an awfully long time, wide-eyed, and shaking.

"Um… Mr. Nook is everything alright?"

"I HAVE TO GET READY!" Nook excitedly said rushing out of the room. "ISABELLE I NEED YOU TO COVER ME, HOLY &*#$"

"Oh um okay!" Isabelle said _"Great I have to work double now."_

**Meanwhile…**

"Sable did ya order something online?" Mable asked.

"Um, no…why?" Sable said quietly.

"You got a letter!" Mable pulls out a pink envelope.

"Let me see it." Mable hands it over to Sable and she opens it.

**_Dear Sable._**

**_It's been an awfully long time since we have talked, yes yes? How about if we catch up by going on a date, for ol'times sake, hm?_**

**_I'll be at the Park by 8 pm I hope to see you there._**

**_Sincerely, Tom Nook._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sable sat down in front of her sewing machine shocked by the letter.

"Um Sis? Are you alright?"

Sable quickly returned to reality "Oh! Um… hey, is it fine if I borrow one of our dresses for something?"

"Uh…sure!"

While all of this is happening, Sam was watching through the window "Alright…Now…." He turns around and heads to the park.

"Time for a little _Re-decoration…_"

**8:55 pm**

Nook was heading out of Resident Services and heading towards the Park Sam built, except it looked different, there was an open-air restaurant! It looked fancy, did he put this here?

"Ciao signore, come stai?" Someone greeted.

"Oh! Sorry I was just looking!" Nook stated "Wait… Sam?"

"Oh no no! That's my brother! He invited me!" He said on an awkward Italian accent.

"Um well sir, is a table for 2 available?"

"Oh si! Right this way!"

Nook followed him to an available table, although all tables were empty.

"You waiting somebody?"

"Oh yes! They should be here any minute."

"Oh~ how exciting, don't worry sir! Couples eat free!"

"F-Free?!" Nook happily said

"Oh si, and- Oh! Look! I think that's her" The man motioned to the lady in question.

Nook changed his glared at that direction, and couldn't believe his eyes! Sable was wearing a beautiful black dress, she looked beautiful, but even that was underselling it!

Sable sat down at the other side of the table and said nothing.

"Y-you look beautiful Sable…" Nook said

Sable blushed and responded with a simple "T-thanks…you too."

"Soo…. What would you two like to order, take your time." Totally not Sam asked them and handed them menus.

"I'll have Ravioli and a soda." Nook said

"I'll have spaghetti and vacation juice." Sable said

"Coming right up!" The man headed towards the kitchen "Here's the order, Isabelicia!"

"Ah~ wonderful our best dishes…" She said

"Our _only_ dishes."

"Let's get to work!"

"Yes ma'am!"

On the other side of the restaurant there was a couple just staring at the table.

"So, uh… lucky there was somewhere to eat right?" Nook said.

"Yeah…" Sable simply said.

Nook already knew what he had to say "Look… I'm sorry… for everything I should've kept in contact with you when I left and when I saw you again I didn't want to make a scene or make it awkward…"

Sable looked up to look at him and gathered enough courage to tell him "You remember those scissors you gave me? You thought that it was a lame gift and it was all you could afford…"

"Yeah, I should've gotten you something bet-"

"I loved them." She interrupted "I was struggling with some family issues as you knew before, and for some time my brain wanted my heart to stop, but you and my sister were there to help me, and I can't thank you enough."

Nook was speechless and barely could move his body "Well it seems we both missed each other, huh?" Nook then told her what she's been waiting for years... "Sable I promise you I'm a changed man, and I learned the hard way that money can't buy you happiness…. Would you please forgive this old tanooki and be friends again?"

"Of course, Tom." Sable said with eyes full of tears.

"il tuo ordine!" Sam's brother said, bringing in two plates and two drinks for the couple.

The night went on and they chatted for a while, talking about their past and making each other laugh.

For Sable it was the first time in forever she laughed.

And the night was over before they knew it.

Tom walked Sable home and the said their goodbyes.

"So.. you want to do this again sometime?" Nook said

"Of course, just tell me." She replied and quickly gave him a kiss in the cheek

"See ya later Tom!" And with that Sable closed the door

Nook just stood there for an awfully long time and felt butterflies in his stomach all the way to his house.

He was VERY happy

Yes, yes indeed!

**Meanwhile at the park…**

"Wow that went well" Sam said

"Yep I'm glad Tom's going to be happier now" Isabelle said

"You got to make me some spaghetti next time you visit, it smelled delicious!"

"Aw thanks Sam."

Sam turned around and headed to the table to clean it up, then he realized the other tables were occupied by 8 more people from the Island, awaiting someone to attend them.

"Uh Isabelle?"

"Yeah?"

"We might need that extra batch of pasta after all…"

_**~LA FINE~ (THE END)**_


	7. Chapter 7: No spooks, just awkwardness

**Chapter 7: "No spooks, just awkwardness."**

**A.N.**

**Hey all! I know it's not Halloween yet, but I wanted to write this now so sushhh.**

**I've spent 150 hours on animal crossing already.**

**Help me.**

**This really isn't a Halloween chapter and more a chapter after Halloween is all wrapped up.**

**Although I kind of need your guys input on this following decision.**

**It's not Sam x Isabelle. That could change though, I'm still trying to figure out if anyone here would even like to see that. Or prefer them to just be friends, please tell me your preference in a review or on a private message, because I'm at a loss :c**

**-October 31, 2020-**

Isabelle was hard at work on her computer, Tom Nook already left to go watch Timmy (who dressed up as a Raccoon covered in trash) and Tommy (That dressed up as a thief) play outside with the rest of the townsfolk.

Tom Nook actually dressed up as Dracula, since Sable offered him a costume, she dressed up as Dracula's wife, guess they are a thing now!

Isabelle didn't really care for Halloween but was always excited to see how Sam decorated everything, this year was no exception with pumpkins everywhere, tombstones, zombies, vampires, werewolf's, and even mummies! Really spooky stuff.

She worked that day because she had some leftover work, Nook offered to let her take the day off, but she said she'll finish it today.

Once she did, she turned off the lights, exited and locked up the Community Center and headed towards Sam's house, they were planning a sleepover!

She daydreamed all day about it, what could happen? Will they watch a movie? Will he bring Vacation Juice? Will he try something? And why does she want him to try somet-

"_What? No Isabelle snap out of it!" _She screamed internally to herself.

She _kind of_ had a little crush on him, I mean who else? Tom Nook? He seems to be the only one in the island who was smart and attractive, but she's sure it would soon go away, like that puppy crush she had with K.K. Slider, she doesn't want to lose the friendship they have now anyway, besides, he's a human and she's a shin Tzu, he's shown interest on human females before so yeah… Not happening.

Great, now she's sad.

She arrived at Sam's house and sighed, she knocked on his door and called out his name.

No response.

However, something shook on the ground besides her, scared she jumped back a little, she wondered what was that.

Suddenly a hand popped out of the ground! She screamed in terror, unable to move her body.

The hand extended out of the ground and revealed its head and body, Isabelle watched in horror as the full body of the creature revealed itself.

IT WAS A ZOMBIE!

The zombie walked slowly towards Isabelle and she stumbled back and backed away slowly, until she hit the fence and screamed for help.

The creature catches up to her and leaned down and grumbled "HapPy HAlloWeeN"

Isabelle sat there in confusion, and the creature took its face..off?

It was Sam.

What the…. SAM!?

"Happy Halloween Isabelle! You should have seen your face!" Sam said with a chuckle.

Isabelle regained herself and stood up looking down.

"Um…Isabelle?"

Remember that crush Isabelle had with him? Yeah forget it.

Isabelle slapped him with all her might.

"OUCH!" Sam squealed in pain.

"That's what you get for scaring me like that!" Isabelle replied angrily.

"Okay maybe I deserve that..." He admitted "But hey, they say it's good that your heart skips a beat every now and then."

"I think I skipped more than one beat…" Isabelle said with her hand on her chest.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise."

Isabelle wasn't that angry at him, he did text her to expect a spooky surprise…

"Fine" Isabelle said "I accept your apology."

"Okay! Let's go in."

Isabelle and Sam headed in the house, Sam headed towards the shower and changed to his pajamas, Isabelle did the same, she didn't need to bring any clothes since Sam has a very impressive collection of clothes ranging from shirts, skirts and even gas masks.

Sam said if she'll like to watch a scary movie with him, Isabelle immediately said no, she hated horror movies, so Sam was scrambling trough his DVD collection, he expected her to say yes to a horror movie so he didn't know what to put on.

"Oh! That one!" Isabelle exclaimed picking up a disc case called "Love in the Desierto: Ruffled Feathers touching Skin" The cover had a Bird and a Girl holding hands. "I've read the book, I've heard that the movie is pretty much the same!"

"I mean… isn't that a…romantic movie?" Sam questioned

"Well yeah! I love romance!" Isabelle stated

"Well um, I uh…"

"What was this doing in your collection anyway?"

"Let's watch something else!"

"Come on, please…"

"Come on let's… I'll just gift it to you to see later?"

"I want to see it now!"

"…"

"You do OWE me for that scare earlier."

"…. Fiiineeee" Sam said with a defeated tone.

"Yay" Isabelle shouted happily.

Sam put the disk in the DVD player and hit play, the movie started and both Sam and Isabelle sat on the couch, the two of them covered in one blanket, with some snacks and drinks in the coffee table.

As the movie progressed, Isabelle sat more and more close to Sam, making him incredibly unconfutable, she knew what she was doing, she knew that this made him unconfutable.

It was payback on her mind.

The movie went on both of them were enjoying the food and drinks, and in the movie the bird and human getting to know each other, going on dates-wait.

If Isabelle remembered correctly after the fourth date the girl invites the bird into her room and….

Oh no.

They haven't gotten to that part yet, she could still salvage it.

"Hey, uh Sam let's watch or do something else I'm bored."

"Shh, it's getting good." Sam quietly replied

"_Oh no, he's hooked!"_ Isabelle thought _"I have to do something uhh….. uhh"_

"I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Isabelle basically shouted

"Oh! It's on the room to the left" Sam pointed to the door and Isabelle hurried to the bathroom.

Isabelle closed the door and sighed, she didn't actually used the bathroom, she just needed an excuse to escape the situation.

Sam sat on the couch continuing to watch the movie and… well he saw it, and felt really unconfutable but he was just glad Isabelle isn't there.

Isabelle could tell through the door that the scene ended and exited the bathroom, Sam was sitting there with a nervous expression in his face, Isabelle knew why and just acted as if she didn't know.

The night went on but a little more awkward than usual, they played board games and video games.

It was 1 a.m. they needed to sleep.

Sam guided Isabelle upstairs to his room and offered her his bed, she accepted it and he slept on the bed on the other side of the room.

Isabelle couldn't sleep.

But Sam couldn't sleep either, but none of them talked, both of them didn't know the other one was still awake, after a while, both of them went to dreamland.

There's that crush again.

Sam needed to get his emotions straight.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: Think, Think, Think

**Chapter 8: "Think, Think, Think"**

**-November 2, 2020-**

Sam was out and about, collecting bugs and fishing, just completing tasks to collect Nook Miles, and then suddenly, it was 7:00 pm.

He made plans for today, he couldn't hang out with Isabelle today, he needed to go to his "thinking space"

His thinking space was located on the north, on the highest level of the island, it was covered in rare hybrid flowers and a single tree, next to the tree was a stone stool.

He sat on the stool and began thinking to himself.

"_Okay so …. why am I here…last time I was here I needed to figure out the turnip prices, I didn't have a calculator…"_

"_Oh C'mon! You know why you're here."_

"_To be honest, no, I don't know why I'm here"_

"_You wanna figure out if you LIKE her"_

"_Who, Isabelle?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Of course I like her, she's my f-friend"_

"_No, I mean, LIKE LIKE her"_

"_I don't know to be honest"_

"_You should know"_

"_I know but I don't know"_

"_That sentence didn't make any sense"_

"_Well I don't know dude."_

"_Well… how is your relationship with her now?"_

"_Before, we didn't hang out as much, we only saw each other in the Town Hall and that's it"_

"_Then…"_

"_Then she snapped at me and I felt bad for it…"_

"_ . . ."_

"_Then we made up and hanged out every chance we could, we have fun together and we can talk about everything, she's very childish and mature at the same time, really cute and adorable too, clumsy and determined, that adds to her charm, she is the best person I've ever met, and I wish we could hang out all the time."_

"_S o . . ."_

"_I don't want to ruin that."_

"_So you're scared that you'll get rejected."_

"_No, I'm more scared that maybe we couldn't work out."_

"_Why?"_

_"I'm...into humans"_

_"No you're not."_

_"I AM!"_

_"No we aren't, I'm you remember?"_

_"But I….I still don't know what I'm attracted to"_

_"You've been hanging around with animals for years, you were bound to be attracted to one, remember your now friend- previously crush Cat Girl?"_

_"Yeah I still think she is pretty interesti- Wait no!"_

_"You are into furries!"_

_"Don't call them that!"_

_"This isn't getting us anywhere"_

"_Argh..."_

_"Well you have 3 months to think about it."_

_"3 Months? What do you mean?"_

_"You know… Valentines?"_

_"Oh…"_

_'Yeah you still have time to figure it out until then."_

_"Well then... talking to myself isn't working"_

_"Well, maybe we can get some advice from someone."_

_"Someone? Who?"_

_"I'm you, you know who."_

_"Yeah, I know who, that one cat I dated years ago, and had a boyfriend back in New Leaf, and we're good friends now."_

Sam stood up and let his body move itself towards… Ankha's house.

_"Actually what happened to your crush with Ankha? Didn't she like you too?"_

_"You decided to stay as friends as soon as she stated that she was into femd-"_

_"O-kay I remember now."_

_"and roleplaying and BD-"_

_"OKAY I REMEMBER NOW."_

_"We both agreed that we had different tastes and different plans."_

_"Weak."_

_"Shut up!"_

Sam arrived to Ankha's house and knocked on her door.

The door opens and Sam is greeted to the Egyptian Cat "Sam? What are you doing here this late?"

"What? Its only…" Sam paused and checked his Nook phone "9:00 PM!?" He was surprised.

"Not that I don't mind seeing you at this hour, at my house, me meow" Ankha teasingly said.

"Oh shush" Sam put his phone away "Listen, I really need your help with something, can I come in?"

"Sure" Ankha let him in into her house and Sam and she sat on the couch.

"Need help falling asleep? I can help with that if you let me, me meow." Ankha said, getting closer.

"I'll get right to the point, I need love advice" Sam said

"W-What?" Ankha stepped back "But... you know how my last partner went" Ankha said sadly, looking down

"Oh come on, I know Ra-"

"Don't you DARE say his name!" Ankha stated angrily

"Well HE left you for his work, but trust me, that cat doesn't know what he's missing, you did nothing wrong, you deserve better."

"…Do you mean that?" Ankha chuckled "Are you asking me out again, me meow?"

"I do mean it, and no, I'm not"

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I will only tell myself"

"Isabelle"

"Oh~ nice choice!"

"So… any ideas on what I could do? I want to do something special on valentine's"

"Alright, me meow, you're going to learn how to ve a good lover~"

"Don't get any ideas."

"Aww..."

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Isabelle was doing some thinking of her own.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: Hanging Out Before Holidays

**Chapter 9: "Hanging Out Before Holidays"**

**A.N.**

**Thanks again for the love! I don't really have anything else to say, you guys saw the new cover? I made it!**

**-December 24, 2020-**

Sam was beginning to hang out with Isabelle regularly again, since November 2, he has been moving slowly and steadily into finding out if Isabelle likes him or not, or see if he falls in love with her, but tonight, we're not talking about romance nor the advice Ankha gave him, it's the season of giving!

It's almost Toy Day! Knowing from past-experience, Sam was already getting his Santa Suit ready for when Jingle comes to the island.

He was in his house, hanging out with all his friends; Sprocket, Carmen, Julian, Coco, Tammy, Biskit, Bruce, Agent S, Ankha and Bam, the rest of the island staff were arriving later.

Every resident in the island was in his basement, it was fairly big and filled with arcade machines, a Bar with bottles of Soda and VJ, Dartboards, a pool table, and other machines and decors, on the right side of the Bar there was a good variety of food and snacks for everyone.

They had a lot of fun, Carmen and Biskit were playing Skeet Brawler in the Arcade, Julian and Ankha were playing Pool, Bruce and Tammy were drinking the night away at the Bar, Bam and Agent S were sitting on the couch talking and eating.

Sam, Sprocket and Coco were playing Darts and talking about whatever.

"What do you mean you don't workout, zort?" Sprocket yelled at Sam.

"Well, I guess I do run a lot, but I never push myself to the limit…" Sam said.

"But you look so fit!" Sprocket added.

Sam just shrugged and watched Coco throw her dart, landing on 15 "Well not everyone has to work out to have a good bod." She said.

Sprocket picked up his dart and got ready to throw "I had to work my feathers off for this figure! It's not fair…"

Sam just decided to not state smugly he has a metal body "Well, tough luck I guess."

"So what's been going on with you, doyoing?" Coco asked Sam.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently" He watched as Sprocket landed on a 1 and he looked down "I've been struggling with some emotions, nothing bad or anything, just confusing" Sam picked up his dart and got in position "I've been having this weird felling and I know what it is, but … for me it's just…." He threw the dart and landed right on the middle "A lot to take in."

Coco and Sprocket were visually impressed but their expressions quickly changed to worry "Are you going to be okay?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, that's why I invited all of you here!" Sam got closer to them and put his arms around their shoulders "I needed something to keep me from those feelings, so I'm glad you guys are here to keep me company."

"It's not depression, right?" Sprocket asked.

"No! I'm not sad! I'm just confused." Sam said, after he said that he felt something in his stomach "Oh I got to use the bathroom, brb!"

"Don't clog it, doyoing!" Coco jokingly said and Sprocket let out a chuckle.

Sam went upstairs and into his bathroom and finished his business, he was about to go back downstairs when he heard a loud crash outside.

Sam rushed to his window and looked outside… Jingle!? And a crashed sleigh?!

"What was that?" Sprocket shouted opening the door of the basement.

"UH… nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"Okay, but come here quick, Tammy is tipsy and she's doing her famous party trick!" Sprocket said and closed the door.

"Dang, wish I could see it." Sam said to himself and went outside towards the crashed sleigh.

"Oh No! Toy Day's ruined!"

"Jingle, it's that you?" Sam said.

"AHH! Wait! You can't see me yet!" Jingle said, scared.

"Jingle don't you remember me?" Sam asked.

"… Sam!? What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Leaf?" Jingle said.

"Well…New Leaf is no more… but what happened here?"

"So… me and the other reindeers were building a new sleigh and I decided to go for a test run…"

"And it crashed?" Sam sarcastically said.

"Yeah... AND NOW TOY DAY IS RUINED!" Jingle shouted, crying his eyes out.

"_Such a drama queen…" _Sam thought "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"W-What?" Jingle Questioned.

"Come on, I know the deal, what do I have to do this time."

".. I know I leave you to get presents for everyone, every year." Jingle said "BUT THIS TIME IM FIRED, THERES NO FIXING THIS!" He shouted, frustrated.

"Oh... you're actually serious? Wow I'm sorry man…" Sam said.

"And everyone is going to see this mess, AND me…" Jingle said

"…Actually everyone's inside my house, they haven't gone out yet."

"Well they're still going to see this mess!"

"…Let me try something!" Sam got close to the sleight and pocketed it.

"Whoa!" Jingle said

"Come on, follow me." Sam said entering his house.

"Isn't everyone here?"

"They are downstairs."

Sam went through the living room and onto his work room and put the sleigh down "Maybe we can fix it!"

"But How?! We need at least 100 iron nuggets, 200 hardwoods and 10 technical parts!

"Done"

"Wha-" Jingle stopped and looked at Sam who was holding exactly what they needed.

"Give me a hand why don'tcha?"

"Oh! Sure!" Jingle replied happily.

They began work on fixing the broken sleigh until Sam remembered something.

"Oh right! The party downstairs!" Sam knew he needed some sort of excuse to not be at the party, this was going to take a while.

Sam headed out to the party downstairs Explaining he has a surprise for everyone but they have to be patient, everyone bought it and he went back upstairs.

He then heard knocking at the door, and went to answer it.

"Hi Sam!" "Evening" "Hello, Hello" "Roger!" "Hiya!" It was Isabelle, Tom Nook, Timmy and Tommy, The Dodos, and the Able Sisters.

"Oh hey guys! Party downstairs, I'll be there in a minute!" Sam said as he went to Jingle.

But the room was empty? "Jingle?" He called out.

"Oh okay! It's you!" He came out.

"So…Why don't you want to reveal yourself?"

"I need to remain hidden!"

"Why?"

"…"

"Jingle."

"I'm not good with people… I don't really have lots of friends…"

"But what about Santa? Or the other reindeers?"

"They are more business pals, and besides, I'm the odd one out there, I have a black nose while every other reindeer in there has a red one that glows, that's why I'm the one who gets to go to small towns or islands while everyone else gets the city or whatever…"

Sam was taken aback like this, he really got Jingle to open up! Maybe there's something he can do…

"Why don't you go downstairs?"

"T-To the party?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be working on the sleigh, you go and have fun!"

"But… I don't know how they'll react…"

"Let me introduce you!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on!" Sam grabbed a hold of Jingle's hand and went downstairs.

Jingle was obviously very hesitant at first but Sam knew no one downstairs would hate him, everyone will love him!

Sam came downstairs first and explained that he was introducing someone, this perked everyone's attention, Sam gestured Him to come over here and Jingle proceeded to head downstairs slowly, everyone was shocked to see him in person!

Sam made a few comments here and there, but to summarize he made everyone understand that he wanted Jingle to feel welcome, he said his goodbyes and got back to work.

Jingle was a little scared at first, but the more the night went on, he was enjoying himself, he was happy, very happy in fact, it was the first time he got to hang out with somebody.

A couple of hours passed by and Sam finished work on the sleigh, he put it outside, ready to go and headed downstairs.

"Jingle! The sleigh is ready!" Sam said.

"Really? Great!" Jingle said heading upstairs.

"Come on everyone!" Sam headed upstairs and everyone else did too.

They all got to see the flying sleigh hovering in place.

Jingle was about to enter, but Sam put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey while I was working on the sleigh…" Sam stopped and pulled something out of his pockets "I made you this!"

"W-What?" Jingle asked.

"I'm giving you a present! Here." Sam said putting his handmade present on his hooves.

It was a snow globe with an island with a plumtree in the middle.

Jingle was starting to shake and wiped some tears off his face.

"I.. thank you… everyone!" Jingle said

Jingle placed the snow globe inside the sleigh.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Jingle reached out to the present bag, everyone got a little excited.

"I need to get you guys your gifts!" Jingle said handing out each and every present.

"I thought I was going to be the one handing it out?" Sam teasingly said to him.

"Well, I got to know everyone better while I was at the party, and, here" Jingle handed him his present.

"_Hmm I didn't ask for anything this year… wonder what it could be?"_ Sam thought "Thank you"

"Happy holidays everyone" Jingle got up onto his sleigh and proceeded to take off.

Everyone was unwrapping their presents and sharing them around.

"Hmm…" Sam looked at his present, wondering what it could be?

He opened it up and it was…

A note?

"**Don't give up yet, you have to act fast tough."**

"**S.C."**

"Huh.." He got his wish.

Reassurance…

.

.

.

"_Wait, Act fast?!"_

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: Now Playing: Only Me

**Chapter 10: "Now Playing: "Only Me"**

**A.N.**

**In the Reviews, someone asked about my schedule for updating, I really don't have one, I just write whenever I feel like it, and my schedule in general is a little funky with all the "thing" going around the world and having online classes, and… you know… playing New Horizons, this story is coming to an end soon, and I will make sure these are the juiciest chapters yet, also thanks everyone again for your support, this is my first fic, so it means a lot! :D**

**Also this chapter is a little sad, this story is going full circle.**

**Don't worry, We'll see more Isabelle soon enough.**

**-January 24, 2021-**

Sam knew how he felt, he loved her, and it was all leading to February, when he'll finally ask Isabelle out, on a REAL date, _"that's soon enough right?"_ he tought

It was a New Year, Sam already was out and about, doing whatever Sam's do, it was 3 am, everyone was sleep, and he caught that one rare fish he couldn't get for a long time, he donated to the museum and headed over to his house to get some rest, it was a Sunday, maybe the Happy Home Academy is there to evaluate, he already got a 500,000 points but hopes he gets more soon, that's when on his way there, he notices a very familiar face.

"How it going Digs?" Sam greeted.

"Heya, Sam!" Digby greeted

"So, how did I do?"

"Well you're still have around 500,000, Sorry Sam"

"Aww nuts, any tips?"

"Well the upstairs room is pretty weird, it's just full of turnips, can't you put them in the storage?"

"No, for some weird reason."

"The Basement is really pretty though I'll give you that!"

"Thanks!"

"No plob! Now if you excuse me, I have to get going."

"Hey um… quick question…"

"I'm all ears!"

"What kind of gift does Isabelle like the most?"

Digby chuckled and gave his answer "I don't really know, Iz has always been a sucker for handmade or beautiful nature stuff, why ya ask?"

"Oh, no reason" Sam turned away to look at some tree in his garden, trying to hide his blush.

Even though Sam didn't see him, he could sense that Digby folded his arms and gave a questioning look.

"Well you know we've been friends for a long time, I outta give her something nice…"

"Yeah…" Digby unfolded his arms and put them on his hips "And SO close to Valentine's Day, hmm?"

"Well, Valentine's Day is not just about romance Dig! It's about friendship."

"I see" Digby saw the way Sam's foot was tapping and his hands were resting against a fence, also tapping.

"So don't yo-"

"So you do like her…" Digby said looking down.

"I-" Sam turned around and saw Digby "What's with the attitude?"

"I… Don't think you'll want to hear this…"

"What?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Well… something came up" Digby looked at him "You remember how Isabelle got to hang out with K.K Slider for a week in New Bork?"

"Yeah, as part of a singing contest she entered, I'm proud of her…Isn't she coming back tomorrow?"

"I'm also proud but…" Digby continued and looked to his side "She might stay there for a bit longer."

"What? Did she have an accident? Is she okay?"

"No, she's fine." Digby affirmed "They were out eating and singing, when K.K. asked her if she wants to hang out again sometime…"

"…And?" Sam expression changed to worry, fear and anger, all in one.

"Well they had SUCH a good time that they wanted to keep it going until February 20, Tom Nook gave them the go ahead, and I'm going to stay on the island to help out."

"…Until…" Sam gulped "February 20."

"Yup, she told me that if this goes well and he **likes** her."

"_Oh no no no no no no no no" _Sam's mind was Racing.

"Maybe they could go on a **date**."

"_NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO"_

"Social Media and News have gotten a hold of that info an already telling rumors…" Digby added

"Really?" Said Sam, his expression not changing.

"Im only telling you this because if you don't do anything…you know."

"No No… Digby is fine, if Isabelle wants to be with K.K. let her, I'll be _just_ fine."

Digby could tell he was lying "I'm sorry Sam, maybe you cou-"

"Don't worry Digs, I'm just going to go home and play some games, _don't you worry_." Sam walked besides Digby headed towards his house at a fast pace "See ya."

"Sam wait!" Digby called out.

Sam locked his door and waited for Digby to go, once he did, Sam could not control his body and his mind was racing with thoughts.

He checked on his computer news about K.K Slider and got a bunch of articles talking about "K.K.'s G.F."

He could fell himself stumbling around the house and hear stuff falling, his eyes and mind were foggy and filled with rage and sadness, his mouth was felling something wet, and before he knew it…

He passed out.

_Sam felt lightweight, he didn't know where he was, it was dark._

_Suddenly a light showed up._

_He followed it._

_He couldn't._

_Somebody else took it._

_Was he okay with it?_

_No._

_Did she want to see her happy?_

_Yes._

_Then he knew he had to let her go._

_But it wasn't as easy as that._

_It's painful._

_It's saddening._

_It's regretful._

_It's Only Him_

"_Only Me"_

**-January 25, 2021-**

Sam opened his eyes and slowly got up, He tried to stand up and immediately felt a painful headache and sore back "AGhrr…." He saw next to her were five bottles of "vacation juice"

"…_oh right… that happened" _He thought

He got up slowly and noticed that the room was a mess, he saw broken glass, arcades laying on the floor, clearly broken, and a broken heart.

That last one he didn't see it, he felt it.

It was 5 pm.

Sam needed to clean this up, he went into the storage and pulled out a broom and-

"I… don't feel like it."

He threw the broom on the floor and headed towards his room.

Sam looked in the mirror, he was a mess.

He landed face first on his bed, he didn't sleep, he just stayed there.

He needed to think again.

"_So… that happened."_

"_Yeah."_

"_This can't be happening."_

"_Maybe this is all a dream?"_

"_No, we did a number on the place, it couldn't have been."_

"… _What now?"_

"_Die alone"_

"… _Digby was trying to help us."_

"_I know… it's ju-"_

"No I'm not thinking about this, SCREW THIS! SCREW ISABELLE!"

Sam got up and went back into the basement, he had just enough Vacation Juice for a month.

Just enough until February 20.

"I'm probably going to buy more after that…"

He then looked down.

And cried.

While the Jukebox was playing "Only Me"

**To be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11: Isabelle's Side

**Chapter 11: "Isabelle's Side"**

**A.N.**

**Please pay close attention to the dates on this chapter, thanks!**

**-February 3, 2021 (Sam)-**

"Maybe i overreacted, I mean, that doesn't mean I'm not going to see Isabelle ever again, we'll just be friends."

"Yeah… just friends."

"Yeah… you've never dealt with these feelings before after all."

"It still hurts, a lot."

"Well, we're going to have to bear it, for her and us."

"I guess... "

"I mean, no one NEEDS love to be happy, you can do whatever you want to do alone, enjoy life while it lasts, right?"

"I mean, I'll prefer to spend the rest of my life with someone special, but I guess you're right me."

"Why thank you me."

After Sam was done talking to himself, he got a message from his family, he was going to go visit them.

He already packed the stuff he will need.

Sam thought it would be good if he did something more than just catch bugs or fish to get this off his mind, so he decided to pay a visit to his mom and dad.

Sam grabbed his suitcase and headed off to the Dodo airport.

….

_~Flashback~_

…

**-****November 1****, 2020 (Isabelle)-**

Isabelle hanged out with Sam last night, she stayed at his house and left to work, while working she thought about last night, they watched a romance movie and she escaped to the bathroom just in time to not make the night more awkward than it already was.

"If I'm being honest, it was comfortable being close to him... but I'm sure I'm barking at the wrong tree…"

As Isabelle stated before she had a very soft crush for him, but she's positive he wouldn't be into her, she's a dog after all, he seems to be into humans.

"Wait… didn't he like that movie? It's about romance… between a bird and a girl…. An animal and a human…" Her cheeks redden at the thought.

She shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind "Argh... why do feelings have to be so difficult…" She slammed her head on the desk.

Suddenly she got an e-mail, she sat up and checked it.

"An Ad… Ugh…Wait…"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()l – l = l x l**

**K.K. MANIA**

**Hello everyone, say, are you a fan of K.K. Slider? **

**Do you wish to hang out with the dog of the hour?**

**Can you sing?**

**Do you want to be a star?**

**Then this is your lucky day!**

**We're hosting a singing contest to decide who will sing the next new K.K. track on his new album "Sliding K.K.'s"**

**Do you have what it takes?**

**All you have to do is submit a mp3 of you singing your favorite K.K. song!**

**We'll only pick one winner and the deadline is 11/05 and we will reveal the winner on 12/18**

**ENTER HERE!**

** .woof/contest/entry/**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"…huh…"

Isabelle was intrigued, normally she just tosses this types of e-mails away, but this was about K.K. Slider!

"I don't think my singing is that good…"

Isabelle remembered when she sang for Sam…

"_Wow Isabelle… that was beautiful!" Sam applauded._

"_Aww come on, you're just saying that because we are friends…" Isabelle said flustered._

"_I'm being serious! You could quit your job and become a singer easily!"_

"…_Thanks Sam."_

"_You're welcome Belle!"_

"Sam…" Isabelle said.

.

.

.

She then snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at the e-mail again.

"If he was here he would have told me to do it."

She decided to enter, and that night, she recorded herself sing with her phone in her room.

**-****December 20****, 2020 (Isabelle)-**

Isabelle got out of her room after taking a bath and went towards the front desk of Residents Services to begin working.

Once she got there, she noticed a note.

**We won't be working today! We will be taking a break!**

**T.N.**

"Oh… um okay?"

She headed to the kitchen and prepared herself breakfast, she noticed Tom Nook there and asked him

"Mr. Nook, we're not working today?"

"Nope! I'm uh… going to accompany Timmy and Tommy to the park, yes yes." Nook already had breakfast and headed to the door "We really don't have that much work, we can do it tomorrow!"

"Alright! Later Mr. Nook!" Isabelle said.

"See you later Isabelle!" Nook said and left.

Isabelle served herself breakfast, once she finished eating, she headed to her room and laid in bed, felling like she forgot something…

Isabelle checked her email, there was one new e-mail saying "Congratulations!"

"Huh?" Curious, she opened it.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()l – l = l x l**

**Congratulations! You won the K.K. MANIA Singing Contest!**

"**Your singing was inspiring and beautiful, just what I'm looking for, excited to meet you in the Recording Room on New Bork Miss Isabelle."**

**K.K. Slider**

…**.More Info.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She squealed louder than a mouse, she was going to record and hang out with K.K. Slider!

"Can't wait to tell everyone the good news!"

She then got a text message from Sam

**S: wanna hang out? Heard you got de day off :D**

**I: Sounds Good, can't wait to tell you the news!**

**S: ohhhh now im exciteddd come quickkk, and make sure you look good, although, you always look gud**

**I: May I ask what's the occasion?**

**S: ill neverr tell, is a secreeet**

**I: Okay, I'm going! :)**

**S: ;)**

"What's he planning?"

Isabelle got changed and headed towards Sam's house, once she arrived she knocked on his door.

"Sam! I'm here!"

No response

"Sam?"

She noticed the door was open.

She stepped inside, it was pitch dark.

"Sam, are you h-" the pup was interrupted by the lights turning on, revealing everybody in town with party poppers in hand.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLE!" **and popped their poppers.

"W-What?!" Isabelle gasped.

"It's your birthday is it not?" Nook said.

"We figured we should celebrate your birthday! …_birthday!_" Timmy and Tommy said.

"Well this was Sam's idea!" Mable said.

"I… thank you Sam, seriously." Isabelle said almost weeping.

"Hey… Birthdays are not for crying, they are for partying!" Sam said and the party began.

….

The party went on for hours and everyone had a great time, Isabelle told everyone the news and they were stunned and happy for her, they went home and the only ones left were Isabelle and Sam.

"Thanks for today Sam… I had a lot of fun!" She said

"Glad to hear it, but…." Sam said reaching into his pockets, pulling out a present.

"Huh?" Isabelle tilted her head.

"I got you a present, I hope you like it."

"Thanks Sam!" Isabelle said and grabbed the present "Can I open it?"

"Sure!"

She proceeded to open it, it was….

"A seashell necklace…" Isabelle gasped "It's so pretty!"

"Do you remember when you asked me for a seashell when I became mayor?"

"…Yeah" Isabelle said weeping.

"Come on…"

"I….I CAN'T" Isabelle screamed and cried on his shoulder.

"Let it all out" Sam comforted her and patted her back.

Isabelle continued crying on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sam" She separated from him and put the necklace on.

"Looks good!"

"Thank you again… "

"Yep… see you later…"

Sam slowly closed the door, it felt like she could have said something, it felt like an opportunity.

But before she knew it, the door closed.

She glanced at the necklace on her neck, deciding to never take it off.

**-January 17, 2021-**

"Well today's the day!" Isabelle just finished packing her stuff and headed off outside where Sam and Tom Nook were waiting for her.

"I'm jealous of you Isabelle! You're going to record with K.K.!" Tom Nook said.

"Yeah! Good luck Belle!" Sam said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks you Sam and Mr. Nook!" She headed off to the airport and handed over her printed ticket.

**-January 18, 2021-**

Isabelle stepped out of the airport and went into the city, she was in New Bork, there are lots of dogs! But there's still some other animals and humans.

She was looking for her ride, they said it would be something fancy!

That's when she realized a black limo parked on her right, with a elephant on a suit on it's side.

"Excuse me miss, are you perhaps Ms. Isabelle?"

She was bouncing excitedly "Yes! Yes I am!"

The elephant opened the limo door "After you Ma'm"

"Why thank you." Isabelle sat inside the limo. _"My gosh… this is fancy! Oh jeez.. I'm going to sing with k-"_

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of guitar string by her right.

"So aren't you from New Horizons? Thought I recognized ya" The dog said while tuning his guitar.

Isabelle was fan-screaming on the inside "I-I…" Isabelle recomposed herself, she thinks treating him as a friend instead of a celebrity would be considerate "Why yes I am! I'm Isabelle." She reached out to shake his hand.

"I'm K.K. Slider, but I'm sure we both already knew our names"

"Well it's still nice to introduce ourselves face-to-face!"

"True, true"

"So where are we heading."

"We'll be staying at a hotel here, tomorrow we will head into the recording studio, after that, we'll do whatever the wind tells us to do."

"Alright!" This was going to be fun!

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12: Kidding and Napping

**Chapter 12: "Kidding and Napping"**

**A.N.**

**Things will get a little weird on this fanfic, needed a good way to wrap things up! Nothing tooo weird, I will have to change the rating to a T, hope you guys understand! (Don't worry nothing too graphic either!)**

**Oh trust me I'm not dead I WILL finish this story, and make other ones! :)**

**Next chapter's gonna be BIG.**

**-February 2, 2021 (Isabelle)-**

"Yeah Dig, I'm okay." Isabelle responded.

She was on the phone with Digby, and he was really worried about his sister going into the city.

"Well I'm worried that's all…"

"I know you are, thanks for worrying!"

"Just be careful! People in the big city can be mean!"

"Nothing will happen! I promise!"

"Well OK, also, Can you tell me how you got invited to K.K's concert on Mashington AC?"

"Well I hung out with K.K. slider, not just "went into the recording studio and left" we enjoyed a nice dinner at a restaurant and we became good friends!"

"Like a date?!"

"No…well…yes-ish? What is it to you?"

"Well I think my sis would be happy dating her "puppy crush~""

"Oh! Shut up Dig!"

"I'm joking!"

"So he decided to give me a VIP seat at his concert in Mashington!"

"That's great sis! Hope you and him have a great time!"

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe I could hang out with him and call it a date, hm?"

"R-Really?"

"Pshh, im joking too Bro! Although it wouldn't be so bad…" Isabelle teasingly said.

"Oh boy" Digby's audio went quiet "Sam's not going to like that…"

"What did you say?"

"Oh! Don't worry about it!"

"Well I have to shower, see ya lil'bro! Love you!"

"We have the same age… love you too!"

***BEEP***

Isabelle was staying at a fancy hotel K.K. rented, they were all getting ready to head off to Mashington AC on the fifth of February.

Isabelle laid in bed, wondering about what Digby said.

"Me dating K.K. Slider… why doesn't that sound as appealing as it should be?"

"..Sam."

**-February 5, 2021 (Sam)-**

Sam had visited his parents, it was a nice visit, he was on his way to the hotel he was staying, it was expensive, but he got the stalk market down.

"Ah.. today was a good day, I wonder if I should leave now… I mean I bought a week plan… It would be wasteful to leave now, maybe I can explore the city! Would be nice to explore and buy some stuff here in Filadolphin, maybe I can go to where I buried my time capsule!

"Wait, Rooster's brother lives here! Maybe I'll pay a visit at his diner…what's it called I forget…"

"Man this is great, I forgot why I was feeling down!"

"…"

"Oh yeah, that…"

"Well, I'm having a good time."

Then, Sam's phone rang, he picked it up and answered.

"Hola?"

"Heya Sam! How's the visit?"

"Hey Tom! It's been going great!"

"Glad to hear it!"

"How's the fam?"

"Timmy and Tommy are still a handful, but they're less of a pain in the tail thanks to Sable!"

"How's she"

"Great, I didn't know she loved kids so much!"

"Aww that's cute."

"Thanks again for changing my life Sam, really."

"No plob, Tom!"

"Speaking if which… I've send some of the villagers letters to you via email! They all really miss you!"

"I've been gone for 2 days."

"Still! Good luck!"

"Hey you need it more than I do! You still planning that valentine proposal?"

"Yep! Hope it works…"

"Me too, see ya Nook."

"See ya Sam."

***BEEP***

"…My eyes are getting heavy…"

And thus, Sam went to sleep.

**-February 7, 2021-**

Isabelle and K.K. Slider were staying at a cabin for the night, they were on their way to Mashington, the cabin belonged to K.K. and was located in

Philadolphin.

And sat very closely to a dinner called "The Chirpuchino"

They were enjoying a nice meal before going to sleep.

"And then she jumped on top of the stage and caught it!" K.K. Exclaimed.

"Wow! Is she okay?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, she's just fine, she got an autograph afterwards at least."

"Phew, I can't imagine doing that just for that!"

"Well, desires are crazy I tell ya, drives us to do crazy things, things we couldn't imagine doing, like love"

"Yeah…Have you ever done something like that?"

"Oh no no, but I do know some people who have, have you?"

"Well..no, wish I had the courage to…"

"Do you love someone?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"They're great, maybe too good to be true…but I don't think they'll love me back, he's unpredictable that Sa-…"

"Sa-who?"

"UH NOTHING! Nothing…" Isabelle looked away.

"Well I'm not going to bother you with the details, no pressure" K.K. stood up "I'll be heading to bed, see ya"

"Goodnight!" Isabelle said.

K.K. left to his room and closed the door.

Isabelle was left there watching the TV

But somewhere outside, 2 animals were up too no good.

Outside in the bushes, two figures were watching Isabelle and K.K. Slider, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, one was a mouse that was missing an ear, and the other a cat who had an eyepatch.

"You sure that's the gal?" Asked the mouse.

"Yeah, that's the girl the boss told us about, she works for Tom." Said the cat.

"Well then, let's get her!"

"Remember, we do NOT make a scene."

"Ya got da tranquilizers?" Asked the rodent.

The cat pulled out a box from his pockets and proceeded to open it "Right here, grab one just in case."

"Alright" He then proceeded to take on of the tranquilizers and loaded it, he then put on a black mask over his head, the feline doing the same "Let's do this."

The mouse walked underneath the window and opened it slightly.

Isabelle was sitting on the couch, when suddenly she felt the window open "Huh?" she looked to her right, nut nothing was there, she thought the wind opened the window, so she got up to deal with it, she stood in front of the window ready to close it.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck "Ouch!" she screamed, she felt something in her shoulder, the dog grabbed the object and investigated it.

"A dart?" she asked, and suddenly she was feeling kind of sleepy, and sick, and fatigue…

She was knocked out, and fell to the floor.

"Nice." the mouse said reaching his hand out to his companion.

He didn't accept it and went directly to the victim.

"Help me get it to the car."

The rodent obliged and they both were dragging Isabelle outside.

They both stopped on their tracks when they heard a door open.

"What the?! Who are you?!" said K.K. Slider who came out of his room to investigate the rockus.

"Oh dang!" The cat said but was interrupted by the sound of a dart being shot by his partner.

K.K. slider was shot in the leg, and fell to the floor "S-Stop…" He was starting to lose vision but overheard what the two were saying..

"Quick grab his phone!" The feline told the mouse and he did exactly just that.

"Man that was close, hope the boss doesn't mind us being late." The mouse said.

"Forgetaboutit! He'll be happy we even succeeded at this! We just need to make it to the heli at the Kappa Port and get out of here!"

"Right! Let's go!"

And K.K. Slider lost consciousness.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13: Sky Chase

**Chapter 13: "Sky Chase"**

**A.N.**

**So this is what I was talking about with stuff getting weird, hope you all like it!**

**-February 7, 2021-**

It was the middle of the night, no car in sight…

But one human on a bicycle struggling to get up a hill.

"I…*pant* didn't think...*pant*…the shop would be this far…"

Sam was on his way to The Chirpuchino, a Diner ran by Roost's brother.

Although, it seemed he didn't take into account how far it was, so it was already night time.

He finally made it to the top of the steep slope and rested a bit.

"Goodness…I might get assaulted like this…. Eh… I got an axe" He drank some water and was ready to go once again.

But then, he noticed a speeding black van heading out of the forest and onto the street, spilling gasoline, then it was out of sight.

"What the…"

He realized there was a cabin to his right, maybe he could spend the night there? If the people were friendly enough…

He spent some minutes drinking some more water before putting it away.

He walked, dragging his bicycle alongside him towards the cabin.

He knocked "Hello?"

No response.

He noticed the door was open, so he decided to take a peak.

But what he found was not something he expected to see.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He saw K.K. slider laid on the ground, clearly unconscious, he feared for the worst and rushed to check his heartbeat, luckily he was alive.

"K.K. Wake up! Please!" His mind was racing, wasn't K.K. supposed to be with Isabelle? Why was he here? WHY WAS HE KNOCKED OUT?!

Oh god.

"Did something happen to Isabelle?!"

He felt K.K.'s body begin to move.

"K.K.? Are you okay?"

K.K. slowly opened his eyes and saw Sam's face "Wha- Where?" His mind was foggy but he slowly got up.

"Oh thank god you're okay!"

"What..Sam?.." K.K. said but immediately remember what transpired last night and his eyes widened "Oh No!"

"What is it?"

"They took her!"

Oh no.

"T-Took who?!"

"Isabelle!" K.K.

Oh. NO.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HER?"

"A couple of bandits broke into our home and took her unconscious!"

"Why her?!"

"I don't know! All I remember was the guys talking about dragging her to a car and taking her to a helicopter in Kappa Port!"

Sam was shocked, his best friend, his crush, taken by some bandits, he needed to call the police! Alert her brother-

But Sam did not hesitate, he went outside and got on his bike, he knew where Kappa airport was.

"Wait!" K.K. yelled "What are you doing?"

"I'm going there, I saw the car, it was spilling gasoline, if we follow the trail, we'll get there."

"You won't arrive in time!"

"I DON'T CARE! I need to go!"

"…Then let's take my car" K.K. offered

Sam followed K.K. to his car, leaving his bike behind, and got on immediately, K.K. floored it "What are we going to do once we get there?!"

"I-I- "Sam didn't know, they probably won't arrive in time, if it was helicopter, they would be out of here in no time, there's no way he could travel in the sky that fast…

Then he remembered something.

Or someone.

He reached out to his phone, preparing to call someone, he typed it in and waited for a response…

…

…

…

"Hello?"

"Jingle! It's me Sam!"

_Meanwhile…_

The black van arrived to the Kappa port, where a giant transport helicopter was waiting for them.

There was a Bear standing next to the helicopter, he noticed the black van and went towards it "C and M, did you guys succeed?" he asked the cat and mouse.

"Yes Boss." Replied C.

"Were you followed?"

"Nope!" said M.

"Let me open the rear door ramp for you two, tie her in the chair, leave the van."

The bear went inside the transport helicopter and opened the backdoor, then C and M entered carrying the unconscious dog.

The two sat the dog down in a chair and tied her up, the backdoor closed and the helicopter was ready for takeoff.

The inside of the helicopter was dark, with only a single light source from the roof, on the sides were some windows and a couple of doors, both on the right and left, it was big enough for 6 cars to fit in, there were some boxes inside.

"M, you're going to fly us there, me and C will have a word with our guest." Said the Bear

"Aww.. why do I have to be the pilot."

"You're the only one here who knows how to fly this thing, idiot."

"Oh yeah, ma bad!" M then climbed up the stairs to the cockpit and lifted them off the ground.

"C, do you have the smelling salts?"

"Right here Boss." C pulled out the smelling salt from his pockets and ripped it open, he put it gently near Isabelle's nose, which began to twitch.

"Hmm…Wha….Where?" She slowly opened her eyes "W-where am I? Who are you?!"

"Now now missie, we aren't gonna hurt ya" said the bear "We are your friends! As long as you cooperate…" the bear leaned in "but if you don't…" he grabbed isabelle's shirt and pulled her close to his face "We are gonna have some I.S.S.U.E.S., understand?"

"U-Uh, y-yes sir…" Isabelle said with a shaky voice, she was very scared "But…why me?"

"The reason why we kidnapped ya is because you work for Tom Nook." The bear explained "Ah that tanooki…. I HATE him, we went to business school together, he was such a pain in the neck….and NOW he has a multi-million-dollar company, while I HAVE NOTHING!"

"S-so what am I s-supposed to d-do?"

"We have your computer from his island right here" He said while pointing his paw at a nearby box "We tried accessing it…but we need someone that knows the passwords to each of the administrator pages so that we can "borrow" money from him…" he said while he had a devilish grin.

Isabelle may have been scared… but she isn't going to help some punks run tom nook out of business "N-NO! I refuse! I'll never talk!"

The bear sighed and walked over to a panel "I didn't want it to come to this, but I said that if you don't cooperate…" the bear pushed a button and the rear door of the plane began to open with Isabelle slowly sliding out of the helicopter.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She stopped at the very corner, and the bear placed his foot on the chair so that it didn't go any further.

"we are going to have some issues didn't I say?" The bear said.

Isabelle was tied to a chair, on the very end of a platform in the sky, while the clouds passed over her.

She almost had to go to the bathroom.

Suddenly, C heard a sound coming from outside "Hey boss, did you hear something?"

"Like what?" He turned his head to him.

"Like...bells?"

"Like money?"

"No, like ACTUAL bells, the ones that go clink or something..."

"…Now that you mentioned it… I do hear something"

Isabelle could hear it too, but she didn't care because she was about to get thrown OFF THE HELI.

Somewhere outside, someone was readying his slingshot for a shot to the knee with a sharp nail.

"NOW!" He shot the nail and it landed right on the bears knee, he yelled and let Isabelle fall down to the ocean.

She screamed as loud as she could, but all of the sudden felt something soft on her back, she got caught by someone!

"H-Huh?" She opened her eyes, to be meet with... Sam!

"SAM!" She screamed in delight, and hugged him.

"Long time no see Iz!" He said to her.

"I can't believe it!" She let go of him and looked around where she was standing in she saw K.K. Slider on the back seat and Jingle piloting the flying sleigh.

"How did you guys get here?"

"I told Sam you got kidnaped when he went into my cabin, he called up Jingle to catch up to these thugs." K.K. explained

"But what was Sa-"

"GUYS! Talk later! we got a helicopter to deal with!" Jingle shouted at them.

The Bear pulled a box out of the helicopter and threw it at them, landing near K.K. Slider "Jeez!"

"If you guys want war, then LET'S GO." The bear exclaimed.

"Isabelle! Why did these guys want to kidnap you?" Sam said as he was strapping Isabelle next to K.K.

"They want my info to help them get Nook Inc. Out of business!"

"…Jingle, bring me close" Sam said.

"Why can't we just bail?" Said K.K.

"If we let these guys go, they'll be back for Iz…besides" he stood up ready to jump into the helicopter "Nobody messes with my Isabelle."

"Sam…" The yellow dog said softly.

"Pull me close Jingle!" Sam said.

"Roger!" Jingle said and did as told, the moment that the sleight was close enough, Sam took a running start and jumped from the front of the sleigh into the helicopter.

"C deal with him!" the bear said.

"Aye Aye! Boss!" The Cat got in front of him, pulled out his claws and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright! Time to put those Smash moves to good use!" Sam said.

The cat pounced forward and Sam rolled up behind him.

The cat landed and proceeded to try to scratch Sam, but he canceled his move by punching him with some boxing gloves.

The feline was sent back and Sam launched a gyroid his direction.

The cat avoided it and then sprinted towards him, Sam pulled out a shovel quickly and buried the cat in the…metal, he then gave him a nearby parachute for him to hold.

The cat couldn't move, he looked up and saw Sam holding a bowling ball over his head.

Sam let go of the bowling ball and the cat got hit in the head and got launched out of the helicopter.

"Dang! M! Get over here and fight our intruder!" the bear said while going into the cockpit.

"Sure thing boss!"

The mouse pulled out a machete and ran towards Sam, Sam got into position and readied himself.

The rodent swung at him but he dodged it and trapped him on a net, he launched him into the floor and bounced, Sam then took out some fireworks while he was in the air and hit him with it.

The mouse landed on his back and could barely get up, Sam placed a parachute on his back and launched him off the ship.

"Alright now to-" Sam was hit on the back and he stumbled to the floor.

"You Frick! You killed my crew!"

"I gave them a parachute you fool!"

"Still! I shall take you down!" the bear got himself ready to kick him off the ship, Sam noticed this and rolled to dodge his kick, he got up and planted a tree, he noticed that the bear was about to step in it and decided to water it, the tree sprung out of the ground and he was slammed into the sealing of the helicopter, Sam swung his axe at the tree two times, and the tree came falling down on the bear, the animal was almost out of the helicopter, but he was quite heavy.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he said.

"Okay you won this!" Sam said, handing him an item and taping it around him arm.

"W-What is this?"

"It's an umbrella! Here look!" Sam said with a smile and proceeded to open the umbrella for him.

Why would iiiiiiaAHHH!" The bear was about to question Sam's gift when he was pulled back to the sky because of the wind outside dragging the umbrella with him "I'm…not….FINISHED….WITH…YOU…" the bear grunted, trying his best not to get launched out of the plane.

But Sam just blew into his face a little and he was sent off into the sky.

"There we go! Jingle I'm going out!"

"Roger!"

Sam got on the edge of the ramp and jumped out into Jingle's sleigh.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Isabelle said.

"I'm fine, did they do anything to you?" Sam said.

"No, I'm good!" Isabelle said "Thank you Sam."

"No problem." Sam said "Jingle, take us back."

"To Philadolphin we go!" Jingle exclaimed and turned the sleigh around.

"Let's go home."

**To be continued in the FINAL chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: That's all!

**Final Chapter: "That's all!"**

**A.N.**

**Thank you all who followed this fanfiction all the way through, as my first one, I'm pretty proud of this story, I'm planning another fanfiction separated from this one, also based on Animal Crossing, so if you're intersected, please follow!**

**I'll focus on updating my other fanfiction after this, expect at least 3 more fanfics from me.**

**(I also fixed some typos from the last chapter.)**

**Again, thank you!**

**-June 5, 2021-**

"Sam…"

"…"

"Sam!"

"…"

"SAM!"

"GAH!"

Sam's jumps out of couch and falls on the floor in his face.

"Ouch…" Sam slowly gets up and stretches."Wha… Oh, Hi Sprocket."

"Heya, zip zort! How's it going?"

"Well I just woke up so I don't know!"

"Well I bet is going to be a great day."

"So what did you need Sprocket?"

"Um… well… can't a bro visit a bro?"

"Sprocket…" Sam crosses his arms and looks at him intensely.

"…I need a stinkbug…"

"Wha, why?"

"Please don't ask."

"Alright your lucky I got some spare catches from yesterday, let me get em." Sam gets up and goes to his storage, he pulls out a bug box and hands it over to Sprocket.

"Thanks, zip zort!"

"No problem."

Sprocket says his goodbyes and exits through the door "Why a stinkbug?!" once he leaves Sam gets ready for the day and heads outside.

It's been a while since Isabelle got kidnapped, once they returned to Philadolphin they were very tired out and just wanted to return to New Horizons, they packed up their things and headed towards the Island, they obviously told the authorities about what happened, the residents and their families were worried sick once they heard the news, but were glad they were okay.

Digby literally thanked Sam and Jingle for hours.

Once Sam was outside he checked his mail and noticed a particular letter in there, it was pink.

He already knew from who it was.

"I wonder…"

He opened the letter and read it.

Meet me at the Pier at 10:00 p.m.

I wish to speak to you.

-Iz

"Oh jeez… sounds serious…" Sam said with a worried voice.

So he waited for the night, he went around and did his usual business, he went home at 6 and played some games until it was time to meet up.

9:59 p.m.

"Alright." Sam got up and turned off his switch, he headed outside and headed towards the Pier, when the Pier was on sight he could see Isabelle sitting down on the edge, he arrived and walked slowly, worried of what she'll say.

"I'm here." He said.

"Sam." She said standing up, not facing him.

"_Oh no."_ he thought."What's wrong?"

"On that day, the day you saved me."

"Y-Yes?"

"You went out of your way to risk your life for me."

"…"

"And I want you to tell me."

"W-What?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me that day?"

"I-"

"…"

"…"

**It was now or never.**

"Isabelle, since the day I met the real you, I could not get you out of my mind, I always wanted to be by your side, I thought you were just a good friend…" Sam said

"…" Her head lowered

"…But I was wrong, for me, you were the person that made me realize emotions I didn't know I had."

"…" Her head moved up

"What I'm trying to say is…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" I guess K.K. slider was right."

"?"

Isabelle turned around, revealing her face covered in tears "Love would make you do crazy things"

Isabelle charged forwards to give Sam a hug.

Sam gladly accepted it.

"I love you too."

They both cherished the moment they were having.

They didn't want to let go.

"So… we are a couple?" Isabelle said.

"If you want." Sam said.

"I'd love to."

They both separated, both holding each other's arms, looking into their eyes.

Both their faces felt closer, and closer.

And they kissed. Passionately.

Isabelle gripped her seashell necklace tightly.

And thus, they both lived happily ever after.

**THE END.**


	15. NEW FIC IS UP!

**Announcement!**

Hey people! Wat up?

I just wanted to let you all know that my new story based on animal crossing is up!

**Animal Crossing: Business Partners!**

It also has Sam, and Tom Nook's relationship with Sable at some extend.

Takes place after this fanfic, although you don't really need to know much about this fanfic to understand it!

It's based on how Tom Nook and Redd, how they used to be friends, and how Tom met Timmy and Tommy.

If you're interested please go check it out, much obliged!

**-SomeGuyInPants**


End file.
